el amor es algo muy especial
by pathitha-chan
Summary: pues se trata de la vida, de unos jovenes los cuales tienen que luchar con ellos mismos para darse cuenta de todo lo que sienten, NxT, SxS, NxH, GxM, SxT, SxI. horrible summary lo se, pero denle una oportunidad a mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR ES ALGO MUY ESPECIAL: NxT, SxS, NxH, SxT, KxI, GxM.

(Pensamientos)  
***** Cambio de escenario*****  
"flash back"  
En esta historia los voy a volver un poco locos. (Aclaración los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen).  
Naruto e Ino son hermanos, Ino es la mas pequeña de la familia Uzumaki, también es la única mujer de la familia, Naruto es el hermano de en medio, su hermano mayor es Deidara.  
Shikamaru y Sakura son hermanos, Sakura es la mas pequeña de la familia Nara, también es la única mujer de su familia, Shikamaru es el hermano de en medio, su hermano mayor es Sasori.  
Kiba y Matsuri son hermanos, Matsuri es la más pequeña de la familia Inuzuka, también es la única mujer de su familia, Kiba es el hermano de en medio, su hermano mayor es Pein.  
Gaara y Temari son hermanos, Temari es la mas pequeña de la familia Sabaku no, también es la única mujer de su familia, Gaara es el hermano de en medio, su hermano mayor es Kankuro.  
Neji y Hinata son hermanos, Neji y Hinata son los de en medio de la familia Hyuga, su hermana menor es Hanabi, su hermano mayor es Kido(al cual describiré luego).  
Sasuke y Tenten son hermanos, Tenten es la mas pequeña de la familia Uchiha, también es la única mujer de su familia, Sasuke es el hermano de en medio, su hermano mayor es Itachi.  
En esta historia la familia Uchiha se acaba de mudar a Tokio, Japón; y su hijos iban a asistir ala mejor academia de todo Japón; Konoha High School.

1- Cáp.1: el primer día de clases, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos.  
*****En la mansión Uchiha*****  
En una habitación muy espaciosa, de color rosa, con toques morados alrededor de toda ella, había una cama grande con sabanas negras con estrellas moradas y rosas, un televisor de plasma enfrente de ella, al lado de la cama un buró con una laptop negra con plateado; un gran ventanal, un gran ropero de madera, un espejo de cuerpo completo, enfrente de este un buró en el cual había maquillaje, donas para el pelo, aretes, pulseras, anillos, diademas, acondicionador, muss, crema, perfumes, lentes, carteras, celular, desodorante, etc. En fin todo lo que necesita una adolescente, un librero en una esquina de la habitación, tenía varios dibujos muy pero muy bonitos. Justo en la parte superior de la cama se encontraba un tipo librero pero con una gran colección de CD.  
Justo enfrente del gran espejo se encontraba una joven de 15 años, muy bonita de piel tostada, cabellos castaños, ojos de color chocolate los cuales derriten a cualquier persona que la vea a los ojos, era alta de buen cuerpo y lucia un uniforme el cual consistía en una minifalda azul marino de muchos pastelones, con una blusita blanca de botones con el primer botón abierto, traía una corbata azul marino media desacomodada, también lucia un saco del mismo color que la falda, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un listón de color blanco amarrado y terminado en un moño, esa hermosa niña era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Tenten, ella es muy alegre, muy sociable, muy bonita y mas que nada buena amiga, no le gusta que se metan con sus amigos le gusta mucho ayudar.  
-¡ash!…. Se me enredo el cabello y sino lo arreglo voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases- decía Tenten algo enojada.

En eso Se escucho un grito desde la planta de debajo de la mansión, el cual provenía de su hermano Sasuke…  
Uchiha Sasuke es un año mas grande que Tenten, el tiene 16 años, de tés nívea el es muy serio, controlador, antisocial, muy inteligente, guapo a mas no poder, tiene buen cuerpo, es alto, su cabello es de color azabache, sus ojos son negros como la noche, y muy pero muy sobre protector asía su hermanita.  
-¡ya estas lista Tenten! – decía Sasuke muy enojado.  
-¡ya voy no me estés gritando ¡ Sasuke no estoy sorda – decía muy enojada la niña.  
-hmp…corre, a desayunar- decía Sasuke.  
-ya voy, oye ¿donde esta Itachi y mis padres?- decía Tenten, algo extrañada.  
-hmp…ellos se fueron temprano, estabas dormida y no querían despertarte- dijo el joven muy a la ligera.  
***** En el colegio de konoha high school en el aula de 3ºB*****  
Cinco jóvenes muy pero muy guapos se encontraban platicando uno de ellos era:  
Uzumaki Naruto hijo del presidente, el es muy pero muy hiperactivo, de tes nívea le gusta mucho hacer travesuras a sus amigos y a los maestros, es uno de los chavos mas guapos y populares de la escuela, tiene tres raras marcas en sus cachetes, es rubio de buen cuerpo y sus ojos son de color azul cielo y tiene 16 años.  
Luego tenemos a: Inuzuka Kiba es de la misma edad de Naruto, de tes tostadita, tiene buen cuerpo es hiperactivo al igual que Naruto, también le encanta hacer travesuras tiene dos marcas rojas en cada cachete, tiene el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos también es muy popular.  
Luego tenemos a: Nara Shikamaru es de la misma edad que Naruto y Kiba, el tiene buen cuerpo, tiene cabello castaño y sus ojos son del mismo color, de tes nívea, para el es muy problemática la vida y duerme casi siempre, también es muy popular.  
Luego tenemos a: Sabaku no Gaara el es un chico de tes nívea, su cabello es de color rojo, sus ojos son verdes, en su frente de un lado tenia la palabra AMOR de color rojo, el es un chavo muy serio, frió y calculador, muy inteligente, de buen cuerpo de 16 años, muy guapo y también es muy popular.  
Y por ultimo tenemos al mas guapo de todos ellos: (y no solo es por que lo amo verdad), Hyuga Neji el tiene 16 años, de tes nívea, de muy buen cuerpo, cabello castaño, sus ojos son de color perla, es muy serio, y frió, calculador, es el mas popular de todos, y mas por su actitud seria.  
-¡hay, que feo! Otra vez a clases – decía el rubio muy decilucionado.  
¡Tienes razón Naruto esto es horrible!- dijo Kiba, con un tono de desilusión.  
-¡cállense! Problemáticos, No me dejan dormir – decía el vago.  
-hmp… ¡ya cállense los tres! Ya llego el sensei- decía enojado, Neji por el comportamiento de sus amigos.  
-muy buenos días chicos – dijo Azuma-sensei  
-buenos días sensei- dijeron los chicos (as).  
-bien antes de comenzar con la clase, quiero presentarles a dos nuevos alumnos, ellos vienen desde el colegio supremo de Londres Inglaterra, por favor pasen- dijo el sensei.  
Y así se dejaron ver los hermanos Uchiha, tanto los chicos como las chicas, no pudieron evitar fijarse en ellos.  
-es súper guapo- dijeron todas las chicas.  
-es muy linda-dijeron todos los chicos.  
-bien preséntense- les indico el sensei.  
-hmp… soy Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 16 años, y no me gusta que se metan con migo, ni que toquen a mi hermana.  
-Sasuke-Teme cuando llegaron- anuncio el rubio.  
-Naruto cállate – decía una pelirosa de ojos color jade, de buen cuerpo, de 15 años de edad, ella es muy bonita y por algo es muy popular, es muy alegre, ella es Nara Sakura, de tes nívea.  
-¡cállense los dos! Continúen por favor- anuncio el sensei, y la castaña hablo.  
-claro, yo soy Uchiha Tenten, tengo 15 años, y me encantaría hacer amigos, ha y Naruto llegamos anteayer- dijo la hermosa castaña.  
-muy bien... Señorita Uchiha por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Nara- le dijo el sensei.  
-disculpe sensei ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Tenten.  
- cierto verdad no sabes quien es, bueno señorita Nara por favor levante la mano, para que la señorita Uchiha sepa quien es- en cuanto lo dijo el profesor la peli rosa capto de inmediato y levanto su mano entonces la castaña se acercó asía su nuevo lugar.  
-hola – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, Tenten.  
-hola soy Nara Sakura- dijo la peli rosa.  
-hola es un placer conocerte- anuncio Sakura.

-señor Uchiha tome asiento al lado del señor Hyuga por favor, señor Hyuga levante la mano por favor- antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar el Hyuga levanto su mano.  
-hmp- pronuncio Sasuke cuando se acercaba a su asiento.  
Y a si pasaron las tres primeras clases, ya en el receso, un grupo de amigos se acercó asía los hermanos Uchiha.  
-que tal, ¿nos podemos sentar? – pregunto una castaña de ojos color negros, ella muy bonita, era una chica muy alegre, de tez tostadita, y buena amiga, muy popular, su nombre Inuzuka Matsuri.  
- claro, adelante- pronuncio Tenten con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-vamos Sasuke no teda alegría vernos, a mi hermanita y a mi- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa la cual se apago cuando Sasuke hablo.  
-hmp…a ti no pero ver a Ino si- decía con una sonrisa arrogante, asiendo enojar a Naruto.  
-que gracioso, ¡TEME! – anuncio con gran enojo el rubio.  
-como me dijiste ¡DOBE!- respondió el Uchiha con enojo.  
-dije ¡TEME!- dijo el rubio queriendo hacer enojar mas a Sasuke.  
-¡DOBE!  
-¡TEME!  
-¡DOBE!  
-¡TEME!  
¡YA CALLENSEN LOS DOS, ACABAN DE VERSE DESPUES, DE TANTO TIEMPO Y YA SE ESTAN PELEANDO, SON UNO NIÑITOS! – decía muy enojada, Tenten.  
-tra…tranquila Ten…Tenten- decía muy asustado.  
-hmp..Cálmate- le dijo su hermano.  
- bueno ya que dejaron de pelear que tal si nos presentamos- decía una niña de tes nívea, cabello largo y de color negro azulado con ojos de color perla, de buen cuerpo, de 15 años, ella es Hyuga Hinata y es muy popular.  
(Si Hinata aqui no va a ser tímida)  
-de acuerdo- respondió una peli mostaza, de buen cuerpo, ojos verde agua, parecía ser muy ruda, era muy bonita, de 15 años, de tés nívea, era Sabaku no Temari, era muy popular.  
Y así todos se presentaron y una plática empezó.  
-oye Tenten no es a si –dijo Matsuri.  
-a si es, dime- respondió la aludida.  
-dinos como es que conoces a Naruto y a Ino- dijo la oji negra.  
-bueno cuando éramos niños nosotros vivíamos aquí y la familia Uzumaki siempre a sido muy amiga de mi familia- respondió, Tenten.  
-dime Naruto era igual de idiota de pequeño- pregunto Temari, con algo de curiosidad.  
- pues la verdad es que no se como sea Naruto a horita pero eso si cuando éramos niño, era demasiado idiota, pero era un idiota con mucha suerte – respondió Tenten, haciendo reír a la mayoría. Solo que al rubio no le agrado para nada ese comentario.  
-oye Tenten, que paso con el chavo del que me platicaste- dijo la rubia volteando a ver a su amiga de años.  
-a el pues todo salio muy mal Ino – decía muy triste la castaña.  
-que te hizo ese idiota Tenten horita mismo tomo un avión a Londres y lo mato te lo aseguro- respondió la oji azul con muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien.  
-tranquila Ino mis hermanos se encargaron de el – decía ya recuperada.  
-pero dinos que te hizo- le pregunto Temari.  
-pues me engaño- decía triste otra vez- pero la verdad eso no es lo que me duele lo que de verdad me duele es que yo, haiga permitido que me viera la cara- dijo otra vez Tenten.  
-que idiota- decía enojada Matsuri.  
-eso si que no es ser hombre- decía enojada Sakura.  
-que tonto y dinos que le hicieron tus hermanos- decía enojada y medio confundida Hinata.  
-hmp…eso yo lo contare, el muy idiota no se puede defender solo a si que llevo a sus amigos.  
"flash back"  
-hmp… por que dañaste a mi hermana- le dijo Itachi muy enojado al joven- si desde un principio te dije que no la fueras a lastimar- eso lo dijo con un gran odio en su voz el Uchiha mayor.  
-la verdad es que, ya no quería estar al lado de su hermana, era muy niña para mi- respondió el joven.  
-nuestro amigo tiene razón, esa niña nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar con el- respondieron unos jóvenes.  
-hmp… aun así creo que ese no era motivo para hacerle lo que le hiciste a mi hermana- dijo Sasuke, el cual ya estaba demasiado enojado.  
Y así surgió una gran pelea, de la cual salieron victoriosos los hermanos Uchiha, con unos cuantos moretones pero victoriosos.  
"fin flash back"  
-hmp.. El idiota no pudo ni defenderse, aun teniendo amigos- dijo Neji.  
-hmp.. A si es- respondió Sasuke.  
-hmp…que idiota- dijo Gaara.  
-¡ah! Lo haiga matado Sasuke- dijo nuestro rubio.  
-si nadie lastima a mi Tenten- dijo Ino, la cual se encontraba molesta.  
-a si es la vida, pero ya que mas da- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.  
Ya ala salida del colegio, las chicas le dijeron a Tenten que si le gustaría ir a una pijamada.  
-clara que me gustaría, pero les parece si es en mi casa- dijo y pregunto Tenten, a lo cual las chicas contestaron que si.  
Naruto les dijo a todos los chicos que si se juntaban todos, en una pijamada.  
-hmp… que sea en mi casa- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.  
Todos los demás dijeron que estaría bien, claro que menos Neji y Gaara. Y quedaron que todos se hiban a quedar de ver en la mansión Uzumaki, y de ahí se irían ala mansión Uchiha. 


	2. Cap 2 Pi jamada

2.- Cap. 2: Pi jamada.  
*****En la mansión Uchiha*****  
Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban comiendo.  
- Y díganme, como les fue en su primer día de clases niños – decía un joven alto de cabello azabache, y ojos de color negro, de buen cuerpo, serio, y de 21 años él ya se encontraba en la facultad, su nombre Uchiha Itachi.  
- Nos fue muy bien, conocimos a muchas personas interesantes, y además volvimos a ver a Naruto y a Ino – decía la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Hmp… a si es- decía el peli azabache, con un semblante frío, típico de él.  
- Y los hemos invitado a una ¡pi jamada! – decía la castaña.  
- Genial eso quiere decir que, esta noche no voy a dormir bien – decía Itachi, con un deje de molestia.  
- Hmp… me voy a mi cuarto – decía Sasuke, como si nada le importara.  
- Hey se dice ¡con permiso! – decía la castaña algo molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano.  
- Y si no quiero decirlo que – decía Sasuke, retándola con una sonrisa arrogante, lo cual hizo que la niña se molestara más.  
- Eres un ¡tonto! – dijo Tenten para después retirarse a la sala de música.  
- Ya ves lo que ocasionas – dijo Itachi terminando de comer.  
Y a si se pasó el día Tenten se fue a bañar y arreglarse para cuando llegaran sus nuevos amigos, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, e Itachi se fue hacer su tarea. Ya a las 7:00 de la noche llegaron sus amigos, tocaron y los recibió una señora muy amable.  
- Buenas noches, jóvenes ustedes deben de ser los amigos de mis niños – decía una señora algo bajita, con el cabello peinado en un chongo, su cabello era de color cenizo y sus ojos eran cafés, su nombre era Carlota.  
- Hola Carlota, no te acuerdas de nosotros – dijo Ino apuntando a Naruto y a ella.  
- Pero claro que me acuerdo de ustedes señorita Ino, señor Naruto – dijo la nana de los hermanos Uchiha.  
- Pero adelante, los niños se encuentran en la sala de música, síganme por favor – decía la señora.  
Y los chic s la siguieron. A si llegaron a un cuarto muy bonito y también muy grande decorado de color verde agua, el cual tenía de todos los instrumentos, y ya ahí la señora los dejo, y escucharon una vos privilegiada, voltearon para ver quién era y se encontraron con Tenten la cual estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando.  
_**El egoísta antipático dijo que yo era joven**_ – entonaba la chica.  
_**Ohh por alguna razón me dijo que me Amaba y me beso**_- cantaba con un deje de tristeza.  
_**Ohh mi cara se enrojeció y mis ojos se sobresaltaron**__.__  
__**Daa mis labios estaban nerviosos como las olas azules.**__  
__**Yo no podía decir nada porque estaba tan sorprendida.**__  
__**Mientras pensaba si debería de enojarme o disfrutar.**__  
__**No te burles de mí porque soy joven.**__  
__**Yo no podía hablar porque estaba avergonzada.**__  
_La niña no pudo terminar su canción por que se escucharon varios aplausos.  
Eh que pasa – dijo la castaña, cuando de repente 5 niñas la abrazan.  
- Ay cantas precioso – decía Temari.  
- Tienes una voz privilegiada – decía Matsuri, mientras la abrasaba.  
- Eso es muy cierto – dijo Hinata.  
- Yo quisiera cantar como Tu – dijo Sakura llorando a cascadas como lee.  
- Lastima FRENTONA, no tienes buena voz – decía Ino haciendo enojar a Sakura.  
- Como me dijiste PUERCA -decía Sakura con un tic en su ojo derecho.  
FRENTONA  
PUERCA  
FRENTONA  
PUERCA  
FREN…  
- ¡Ya! cállense las dos en este mismo instante – decía Temari algo enojada.  
- Siempre hacen lo mismo – dijo Kiba.  
- Hmp… cuando no pelean es raro – dijo Neji, como siempre con su tono serio y arrogante.  
Hmp… que les parece si pasamos a la sala – dijo Sasuke, con su semblante frio y ala ves caballeroso.  
- Que les parece si, jugamos – dijo Ino muy emocionada.  
- A que Ino – dijo Tenten.  
- Pues a verdad o reto – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- De acuerdo – decían las chicas a coro.  
- Yo si juego – dijo Naruto.  
- Yo también – dijo Kiba.  
- Que problemático, ya que yo también juego – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Para ti todo es problemático, maldito vago – dijo Temari muy enojada.  
- Bueno que dicen ustedes chicos – dijo Sakura apuntando a Sasuke, a Gaara y a Neji.  
- Hmp… - dijeron los tres al unísono.  
- ¿Bueno Tenten, tienes una botella? – pregunto Hinata.  
- Si claro iré por ella – dijo para después desaparecer.  
- Esto se va a poner bueno – dijeron en un susurro nuestras rubias más queridas.  
- Ya está – dijo Tenten con una botella en la mano.  
- Bien empecemos, no creen – dijo Sakura.  
- Bien ¿quién empieza? – dijo y pregunto Matsuri.  
- Yo empiezo – dijo Naruto.  
Y Naruto giró la botella la cual callo apuntando a Kiba.  
- Bien Kiba que eliges verdad o reto – dijo Naruto divirtiéndose.  
- Pues elijo reto – dijo Kiba muy seguro de sí mismo.  
- Bien, tu reto será que beses a Ino en la boca – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa pícara.  
Todas las niñas se burlaron de ver a los dos más rojos que un tomate.  
Y a si Kiba beso a Ino, en los labios primero fue un beso tierno y después se convirtió en uno muy sensual, siguieron a si unos cuantos segundos, pues ya les faltaba aire a sí que se separaron.  
Se escucharon silbidos cortesía de Naruto y las niñas.  
- Bien quien será mi víctima – dijo Kiba.  
Cuando giró la botella todos miraban ansiosos, y la botella apuntaba a Gaara.  
- Que eliges Gaara verdad o reto- dijo Kiba.  
- Hmp… verdad – dijo Gaara como si nadie le importara.  
- Bien, dinos el nombre de la persona de la que estás enamorado – dijo Kiba, sonriendo.  
Todas las niñas miraban, a Gaara con un deje de curiosidad, más que nada Matsuri estaba muy deseosa de saber la respuesta.  
- Hmp… pues estoy enamorado de Matsuri, Hmp… contentos – dijo Gaara viendo como era que Matsuri se sonrojaba en ese mismo momento, Matsuri se desmayó (claro con una confesión a si quien no se desmaya, verdad), bueno las chicas la acostaron en el suelo. Y a hora seguía Gaara de girar la botella. La giro y apunto a Neji.  
- Hmp… que eliges – dijo Gaara.  
- Hmp… reto – dijo Neji sabía que no le iba a gustar su reto pero aun así lo hizo.  
- Hmp… bien debes de ponerte en una situación muy caliente con una niña, con la que quieras – dijo Gaara viendo como era que todas las niñas se sonrojaban claro menos Matsuri ya que ella yacía en el suelo, así Neji se acercó a Tenten y le susurro algo al oído, nadie escucho que fue lo que le dijo. Tenten se acostó en el suelo y levanto una pierna Neji se puso encima de ella, pero no hasta el punto de dejarse caer, sobre ella. Y a si el Genio Hyuga, cumplió su reto.  
Matsuri ya había despertado, y cuando Neji giro la botella está apunto a Matsuri.  
- Hmp… ¿qué eliges?- le pregunto Neji.  
- Pues yo escojo verdad – dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.  
- Hmp…-el Hyuga esbozo una sonrisa arrogante – dale a la persona que te gusta un beso.  
Matsuri se puso de pie y camino hasta Gaara este no supo que hacer y a si Matsuri lo beso, Gaara no tardo ni un segundo en corresponder aquel beso.  
- Bien esto se está poniendo meloso, mejor vamos a cenar – dijo Tenten, a todos ellos aceptaron de inmediato.  
Se acomodaron en la mesa, y vieron que alguien bajaba las escaleras, era nada más y nada menos que Itachi.  
- Buenas noches chicos, señoritas – dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, con una sonrisa arrogante.  
- Buenas noches – dijeron todos al unísono.  
- Bien chicos, chicas, él es mi hermano mayor Itachi – dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa, en ese justo momento sintió que alguien la miraba mucho y al voltear vio a Neji poniéndole mucha atención a la niña, la cual se sonrojo.  
- Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mis hermanos- dijo Itachi.  
- A nosotros ya nos conocías – dijo Ino, enojada porque no le hacía caso.  
- Hola Ino veo que te has vuelto muy bonita – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa arrogante.  
Y así transcurrió la cena, se quedaron despiertos hasta la 1 de la mañana.  
Para el día siguiente ir a la escuela.

Bien en una habitación muy bonita se podía ver a 6 chicas durmiendo, muy plácidamente, dos de ellas dormían en una cama, y las otras 4 dormían en una gran colchoneta, pero su hermoso sueño fue interrumpido, por el sonido del despertador.  
- ¡Apágalo!- decía Temari, molesta.  
- Ya está, tenemos que arreglarnos-decía Sakura.  
- Vamos niñas, somos hermosas, y debemos de seguir con eso- dijo Tenten.  
- Estas en lo cierto, Ten – decía una Ino, muy alegre.  
- Bien, pues a lo nuestro señoritas – dijo, Matsuri, metiéndose al baño para cambiarse.  
- ¡Oye! Sakura, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Tenten, a la muchacha oji jade, llevándosela a una esquina de su habitación.  
- Dime, Ten – le respondió esta con una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Bien, Tu y Yo, vamos a ser cupidos, necesito un plan muy, elaborado, pues me he dado cuenta de que ni, Gaara ni Matsuri, van a dar el siguiente paso, así que nosotras los vamos a juntar, que dices – dijo Tenten sin ningún rodeo, y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.  
- Me parece muy, bien cuando empezamos – dijo la pelirosa, con una sonrisa hermosa a la castaña.  
- Hoy mismo, comienza la operación – dijo la castaña.  
- ¡Cupido! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasiono que las demás las voltearan a ver, algo desconcertadas.  
- - Estamos hablando, de lo bonito que es cupido – dijo la pelirosa, tratando de sonar normal.  
Que acaso no podemos- dijo la castaña, muy segura de lo que decía.  
Y a si paso ese tiempo con las chicas.  
*****en la habitación de Sasuke*****  
- Hmp… ¡Dobe! despierta – decía el peli azabache, algo irritado.  
- Naruto las chicas, se van a comer todo el RAMEN – dijo Kiba, haciendo que Naruto se levantara de una buena vez.  
- ¡Que no niñas no se lo acaben! – grito Naruto, lo cual hizo que las niñas fueran a ver qué había pasado.  
En eso se escucha una fuerte patada a la puerta cuando esta se habré se puede ver una Tenten con el pie arriba pues ella había golpeado la puerta y para eso pregunta Hinata.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto la peli azul algo intrigada.  
- Si Naruto que no nos ¿acabemos qué? –dijo y pregunto intrigada su hermana.  
- Es que Kiba me dijo que ustedes se iban a acabar todo el RAMEN – decía el rubio, llorando a cascadas como en el anime.  
- Deberás Kiba que te gusta molestar a Naruto – decía Sakura, con una gran sonrisa.  
- Jejejeje – se burlaban todos del rubio, pero de un de repente los muchachos pudieron ver que las niñas ya estaban arregladas, todos los muchachos babeaban por las chicas, Naruto por cierta peli azul, Kiba por cierta rubia de ojos azul zafiro, Shikamaru por cierta peli mostaza, Gaara babeaba por cierta oji negra, Sasuke no lo iba admitir pero el babeaba por cierta peli rosa, Neji él tampoco lo iba aceptar, pero el babeaba por una castaña de ojos color chocolate.  
Todas vestían el mismo uniforme, el cual consistía en una minifalda azul marino de muchos pastelones, con una blusita blanca de botones con el primer botón abierto, con una corbata azul marino media desacomodada, también lucían un saco del mismo color que la falda, sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatos de gamuza de piso, Tenten llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas, con su fleco planchado cubriéndole la frente. Sakura llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta, y su fleco planchado hacia un lado. Ino llevaba su cabello suelto, con su fleco de lado. Hinata llevaba su cabello en una media cola, con su fleco planchado cubriéndole la frente. Temari llevaba su cabello suelto y totalmente planchado y su fleco hacia un lado, Matsuri llevaba el cabello en una coleta chueca y su fleco planchado cubriéndole la frente.  
- ¡Hey! Que es lo que les pasa – dijo Matsuri viendo como ninguno de los chicos respondía.  
- ¡DESPIERTEN! – grito una Temari.  
- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Tenten.  
- Si parece que hubieran, visto unas súper modelos – dijo Hinata.  
- No es que estamos en el OLIMPO – decía Kiba.  
- Si claro, dense prisa, nosotras ya vamos a desayunar – decía una peli rosa.  
- Vamos chicas, oh quieren llegar tarde –decía Ino.  
- Claro que no – decían las niñas a coro.  
Cuando los chicos bajaron las niñas ya habían acabado de desayunar pero ellas platicaban, muy alegremente con Itachi.  
- Bien, díganme niñas, les gusta alguien – dijo el Uchiha mayor, haciendo que seis chicos las miraran.  
- Si, pero es un secreto – contesto Hinata.  
- Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos – dijo Tenten calmando el ambiente.  
Y a si las niñas se subieron a una limosina blanca, la cual tenía adornos de color rosa.  
Qué bonita, tu mandaste a decorarla – decía Sakura.  
- No, fue un regalo de mis padres – dijo Tenten, con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a las niñas.  
***** En la mansión Uchiha, en el comedor*****  
- Bueno, muchachos abran bien los ojos, porque estoy seguro que algo muy bueno ha llegado a ustedes – dijo Itachi, a los jóvenes algo desinteresado.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto indignado un rubio.

-Pronto lo descubrirán, Naruto ya lo veras.- hablo Itachi haciendo que los muchachos no supieran muy bien de lo que les estaba hablando.


	3. Cap 3 voy a ser cupido

3.- voy a ser cupido.  
***** Colegio Konoha *****  
- Bien, señoritas escupan, quien les gusta – decía Ino, con una sonrisa pícara – quien va ser la primera.  
- Yo opino que Tenten, por ser la nueva del grupo – decía Temari con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
Tenten solo se encogió de hombro pero antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien más dijo algo.  
- Venga, Ten dinos quien te gusta – decía la peli rosa, con una sonrisa pícara – del salón, claro está.  
- Bien pues, Neji, se me hace bastante guapo – declaro la oji chocolate, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Enserio! – gritaron las otras cinco.  
- Si, me parece que es atractivo – dijo Tenten, con mucha seguridad.  
- Quien, te parece atractivo Ten – escucharon todas las niñas, pero al dar vuelta se encontraron con unos ojos negros muy imponentes, los cuales miraban a la oji chocolate.  
- Sasu… Sasuke – dijo con dificultad, la castaña a su hermano.  
- Dime, ¿quién te parece atractivo? – hablo el Uchiha, con un tono de voz autoritario.  
- No te voy a decir – dijo la castaña mostrándole la lengua a su hermano – vamos chicas al salón.

Y así pasaron las clases, en el recesó, Tenten se encontró con Hidan era de tez extremadamente blanca y con unos profundos ojos morados, con hebras plateadas peinadas como si fuera EMO. Él fue un gran amigo de la castaña, en el kínder, pero desde que se fueron a Inglaterra no supo nada de él.  
- ¡Tenten! Eres tú – decía Hidan, con una notable alegría.  
- ¡Hidan! Que gusto volver a verte – dijo la castaña, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido, de inmediato.  
- Te extrañe mucho, chiquilla – decía el oji morado.  
- Y yo a ti – decía Tenten, con una enorme sonrisa - Oye, ¡Sakura ven aquí!, por favor – decía Tenten, con una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Que sucede Ten – dijo la peli rosa un tanto confundida.  
- Hola Sakurita – dijo Hidan con una sonrisita.  
- Hola Hidan, como estas –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
- Bueno, como ya se conocen, no hacen falta presentaciones – dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se intensifico al decir – bien Hidan, nos ayudaras en un plan, diabólico.  
- Bien, que es lo que tengo que hacer, hermosas Diablas – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Tú conoces a Matsuri? – pregunto Tenten.  
- Claro, que la conozco y es una niña, muy linda, porque la pregunta – dijo Hidan, un tanto confundido.  
Tenten y Sakura se miraron, sonriendo ante lo que acababa de llegar a la mente de las dos.  
- Bien Hidan, esto es lo que aras- y a si Tenten y Sakura, se dispusieron a contarle el macabro plan, que las dos habían ideado.  
***** Bajo un árbol de cerezos en el colegio, se encontraban algunos jóvenes hablando*****  
- Que estarán haciendo esas, dos – decía una oji negra, un tanto desesperada.  
- Tranquila Matsuri, esas dos tienen mucho en común, entre esas cosas les encanta hacer travesuras – decía una Ino, la cual mostraba una sonrisa un tanto irritante.  
Mientras los chicos solo las miraban preocupados, por las expresiones que tenían las niñas, que ahí se encontraban.  
***** En otro lado de la escuela*****  
- Bien ya sabes lo que harás – decía una peli rosa.  
- Claro que si – decía Hidan, con una enorme sonrisa – pero no se les olvide el trato de los tres.  
- Claro que no, se nos olvidara – decía una peli rosa.  
- Claro, nosotras somos mujeres de palabra – decía una castaña mostrando una preciosa sonrisa.  
- Bueno Ten, vamos – decía Sakura.  
- Claro, suerte – decía una oji chocolate.  
*****Bajo el árbol de cerezo*****  
- Dejen de quejarse, ahí vienen las dos, muy contentas – decía Kiba, un tanto confundido.  
En efecto Tenten y Sakura, caminaban juntas y sonreían, se veían hermosas.  
- ¡Ustedes dos nos tenían, muy preocupados! – gritaba una oji cielo.  
- Fuimos al baño y nadie nos hizo caso – decía la peli rosa, mostrando una cara triste.  
- Bueno déjense de tonterías – decía una peli mostaza.  
- Hola Matsuri – decía Hidan, un tanto nervioso.  
Todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba.  
- Hola Hidan, ¿qué sucede? – decía y preguntaba Matsuri.  
- Bueno, yo me preguntaba si tú querías salir conmigo el viernes en la tarde.  
- Matsuri iba a contestar pero una voz la interrumpió.  
- Ella, no puede ese día – decía Gaara, muy autoritario.  
- Eh – pero no pudo decir nada más, pues Gaara se la llevo casi a rastras del lugar, todos se quedaron, atónitos ante tal acción del pelirrojo.  
- Bien, echo Hidan – dijo la oji chocolate, con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
- Gracias – decía Hidan.  
- Alguien, me puede decir que es lo que está pasando – decía un rubio muy hiperactivo.  
- De acuerdo – dijo la peli rosa.

"Flash back"  
- ¡Oye! Sakura, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Tenten, a la muchacha oji jade, llevándosela a una esquina de su habitación.  
- Dime, Ten – le respondió esta con una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Bien, Tu y Yo, vamos a ser cupidos, necesito un plan muy, elaborado, pues me he dado cuenta de que ni, Gaara ni Matsuri, van a dar el siguiente paso, así que nosotras los vamos a juntar, que dices – dijo Tenten sin ningún rodeo, y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.  
- Me parece muy, bien cuando empezamos – dijo la peli rosa, con una sonrisa hermosa a la castaña.  
- Hoy mismo, comienza la operación – dijo la castaña.  
- ¡Cupido! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasiono que las demás las voltearan a ver, algo desconcertadas.  
En el receso con Hidan  
- Bien, tu iras a invitar a Matsuri – decía una oji chocolate – a una cita el viernes por la noche.  
- De acuerdo, pero que gano yo – decía Hidan con una mirada picara.  
- Que es lo que quieres- decía una peli rosa.  
- Bien, quiero el videojuego, que acaba de salir – decía el muchacho, con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Que, cuesta carísimo estás loco!- decía una peli rosa, muy enojada.  
- Eso, o no las ayudo – decía Hidan, con una sonrisa.  
Pero antes de que la peli rosa siguiera, con sus quejas la oji chocolate dijo.  
- Tenlo por seguro, yo me encargare de conseguirlo – decía la oji chocolate, muy segura de sí misma.  
- Pero Ten, ese videojuego cuesta carísimo – decía la peli rosa desconcertada.  
- No importa, tengo contactos – decía la oji chocolate, con una hermosa sonrisa.  
"Fin flash back"  
- Y eso fue lo, que paso – decía una peli rosa.  
Todos las miraban, estaban sorprendidos, fue un plan muy elaborado, y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.  
- Ustedes dos son unos demonios – decía Kiba, sacando risas de los demás.  
***** En la cancha de básquetbol*****  
- Etto… Gaara-kun podrías decirme, que hacemos aquí – decía Matsuri, algo sonrojada, por lo ocurrido.  
- Bueno Matsuri, después de lo que ocurrió anoche yo te quería decir, que… estoy ¡Enamorado! De ti. –dijo el pelirrojo con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.  
- Etto… yo tam… También estoy Enamorada de TI – dijo la castaña, roja como un tomate.  
- Entonces, Matsuri Inuzuka ¿quieres ser mi NOVIA? – le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña, la cual no dudo ni un segundo en besarlo a lo cual, el pelirrojo sonrió y correspondió el beso.  
- Eso responde, a tu pregunta – dijo la castaña.

-por supuesto que si- musito Gaara, con una sonrisa. 


	4. Cap 4 amor de niños

4.- Cáp.4: amor de niños.  
***** En el patio de la escuela*****  
- Creo, que algo bueno, ha pasado – decía una oji jade.  
- Creo que si – dijo la oji chocolate.  
- De veras Hidan, teniendo unas niñas tan lindas, y se te ocurre pedir un videojuego – decía Kiba, un poco molesto.  
- Si, yo fuera tú, les haya dicho, que quería una cita con las dos – dijo el rubio haciéndole ver su error.  
- Con las dos no, solo quiero a una – dijo Hidan, con un leve sonrojo.  
- Y, cuál de las dos te gusta, digo si se puede saber – dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa.  
- No, no se puede saber – dijo Hidan.  
En eso se escucha el timbre el cual anuncia que se acabó, el receso.  
- Bueno adiós, nos vemos luego – dijo Hidan para empezar a correr, asía su aula.  
- Y a ese que le pasa – dijo Naruto, algo confundido.  
(Hidan, yo cambie tanto, y esto no podrá ser.) – pensaba nuestra oji chocolate, pero no se dio cuenta de que empezó a derramar, algunas lágrimas.  
- Tenten, te encuentras bien- pregunto la peli rosa, al ver que su amiga lloraba.  
- Eh… si Sakura-chan no te preocupes – dijo la oji chocolate, limpiándose las lágrimas, y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.  
Todos la veía, atentamente, su hermano estaba realmente preocupado, Ino la cual ya sabía lo que pasaba, se limitó a mirar a su amiga de infancia.  
***** En el aula de 3ºB*****  
- Bueno chicos, saquen sus cuadernos, por favor- decía Kurenai- sensei esposa de azuma- sensei, ella tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos son de color rojo, por cierto está embarazada.  
- Si sensei – dijeron todos.

Y así pasaron las horas restantes, hasta que por fin se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la salida.  
*****ya a la salida del colegio*****  
- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir luego nos vemos – dijo la oji chocolate, para así llevarse a su hermano a rastras, para subirse a la limosina.  
- Oye, Ino tú conoces a Tenten desde que eran niñas dinos, porque se puso a si – dijo la peli rosa, algo curiosa.  
- A si como, alguien dígame que es lo que sucedió, por favor – dijo Matsuri, algo preocupada.  
- A si tú no estabas, te fuiste, con tu novio – dijo la peli mostaza, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que su hermano y Matsuri se sonrojaban a más, no poder, pero ese momento lo rompió la rubia.  
- Bueno lo que paso fue…  
"flash back"  
- Creo, que algo bueno, ha pasado – decía una oji jade.  
- Creo que si – dijo la oji chocolate.  
- De veras Hidan, teniendo unas niñas tan lindas, y se te ocurre pedir un videojuego – decía Kiba, un poco molesto.  
- Si, yo fuera tú, les haya dicho, que quería una cita con las dos – dijo el rubio haciéndole ver su error.  
- Con las dos no, solo quiero a una – dijo Hidan, con un leve sonrojo.  
- Y, cuál de las dos te gusta, digo si se puede saber – dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa.  
- No, no se puede saber – dijo Hidan.  
En eso se escucha el timbre el cual anuncia que se acabó, el receso.  
- Bueno adiós, nos vemos luego – dijo Hidan para empezar a correr, asía su aula.  
- Y a ese que le pasa – dijo Naruto, algo confundido.  
- (Hidan, yo cambie tanto, y esto no podrá ser) – pensaba nuestra oji chocolate, pero no se dio cuenta de que empezó a derramar, algunas lágrimas.  
- Tenten, te encuentras bien- pregunto la peli rosa, al ver que su amiga lloraba.  
- Eh… si Sakura-chan no te preocupes – dijo la oji chocolate, limpiándose las lágrimas, y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.  
Todos la veía, atentamente, su hermano estaba realmente preocupado, Ino la cual ya sabía lo que pasaba, se limitó a mirar a su amiga de infancia.  
"Fin flash back"  
- Eso, fue lo que sucedió – término diciendo la peli rosa.  
- Ino, nos podrías contar ¿sobre la infancia de, Tenten? – pregunto Hinata.  
- Bueno, aquí va…  
"flash back, hace 10 anos"  
- Ino, quiero contarte algo – exclamo muy emocionada una niña, de 7 años, ojos color chocolates cabello castaño, piel media tostada, su cabello lo llevaba atado en dos coletas altas.  
- Que sucedió, Ten – dijo una rubia ojos azul zafiro, también con 7 años.  
- sabes yo creo que Hidan, es muy lindo, no lo crees – decía la niña con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.  
- pues si pienso que es muy lindo – dijo la rubia.  
- Si verdad, el me pidió que fuera su novia – dijo la oji chocolate.  
- Y que le dijiste Ten – dijo la rubia.  
- Pues yo le di… dije que s… ¡sí!- dijo la oji chocolate.  
Y así pasaron 2 meses, y la castaña se veía muy contenta, pero un día todo cambio ella callo en depresión no quería comer, no dormía no jugaba, todos sus juguetes estaban llenos de polvo ya no era la misma niña alegre que todos conocían, Ella ya no sonreía ya no era vivas, ya no.  
Tiempo después sus padres decidieron que era mejor que se fueran, a estudiar lejos y ya no intentaran regresar en un buen tiempo, Ino se veía muy mal pues su mejor amiga su ANGEL GUARDIAN se iba a alejar mucho de ella, tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver pero eso era lo mejor para Tenten, era lo mejor para su Ángel Guardián.  
Cuando Tenten se fue Hidan se veía muy mal, Ino quería saber que era lo que había pasado entre ellos aunque solo fueran niños, los problemas pudieron ser demasiados grandes un día Ino se llenó de valor, se dirigió a Hidan y le pregunto.  
- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tenten para que se pusiera así? ¡Dime que fue lo que le hiciste! –dijo la rubia muy molesta.  
- Yo soy muy tonto, aun soy un niño, ya es muy tarde pero ahora me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Tenten- dijo el niño con un tono ahogado.  
- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Ino.  
"Flash back dentro del flash back"  
- ¿Que pasa Hidan-kun?- pregunto Tenten, al ahora su pequeño novio.  
- Es que yo ya no quiero que tú seas mi novia Tenten – soltó el niño de sorpresa.  
- Oh! Ya veo así que era eso, bueno, no te pre…preocupes no pasa nada, solo que tengo que irme mis hermanos me están esperando- dijo la oji chocolate, con un deje de tristeza el cual demostró a la hora de correr el pequeño se pudo dar cuenta, de que Tenten estaba llorando, y ella nunca lloraba era una niña muy fuerte.  
"Fin flash back dentro del flash back"  
- Que por qué hiciste eso, la lastimaste mucho lo sabias – dijo Ino, con un tono muy enojado y algo triste.  
- Yo lo siento no quería hacerle daño, pero eso no es todo– dijo el niño llorando y viendo como su vos se le quebraba a cada palabra que decía.  
-como que eso no fue todo, dime que más paso- pidió la rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-unos días después de eso, Tenten me vio de la mano y platicando con Isela, yo no sabía que la estaba lastimando- dijo el pequeño.

-ya veo- dijo la rubia sintiendo mucho coraje.

Cinco años después fuimos a visitarlos a Inglaterra Tenten ya no era la misma seguía sin sonreír, yo me deprimí mucho al ver a Tenten pues ella estaba demasiado delgada, pálida y se veía que no tenía mucho apetito, aunque no lo podía negar Tenten era realmente hermosa, pero no era bueno para los ojos ver lo demacrada que era su hermosa cara- se estaba acabando mi mejor amiga.  
- Ogenki deska? Tenten-chan – pregunto la rubia a su amiga, la cual le sonrió y le respondió.  
- Daijoubu, Ino- chan, arigato, por preocuparte por mí, me ha costado un poco recuperarme demo ya verás que saldré adelante – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa hermosa.  
"fin flash back"  
- Eso fue lo que paso, pronto supe que ella se estaba recuperado, y eso me alegro mucho en verdad yo nunca he visto a Tenten llorando, ni siquiera cuando eso paso, pero, ella salió adelante y eso me alegra mucho – termino diciendo la rubia todos le miraban sorprendidos.  
(Pensamientos de Neji)  
- Que es esto que siento, porque de repente me dolió tanto escuchar la historia de la vida de Tenten, será que yo estoy sintiendo algo por ella eso no puede ser yo no soy capaz de sentir, la única vez que me enamore y sentí algo, me traicionaron y si es por eso por lo que me siento tan mal de saber que le sucedió, Demo ella era muy pequeña porque ella no se ve que haiga sido traicionada, siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa la cual dice que todo está bien que su vida es de color de rosa.  
(Fin pensamientos de Neji)  
- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos todos a casa – hablo la peli azul.  
- Bien-dijeron todos a coro.  
*****al día siguiente en la escuela*****  
Por fin era viernes y los alumnos estaban muy contentos, mientras en el aula de 3ºB.  
- Bien, muchachos, pronto será el musical de la escuela, y todos los de 3 van a participar a sí que vallan al auditorio para ver quien se quedara con el papel principal – dijo azuma- sensei, ocasionando que muchos de sus alumnos, abuchearan.  
*****en el auditorio*****  
- Bien muchachos, señoritas quiero que suban todos en parejas y canten esta canción – dijo la directora Tsunade.  
Y a si todas, las parejas fueron pasando, a Neji le toco junto con Tenten.  
- Bien, ahora canten al compás de la música – dijo la directora.  
- Hai- dijo Tenten.

Tenten:

Ahora que el tiempo paso y este dolor termino,

¿Porque te olvidaste de mí?

Si fuimos siempre los dos, si todo fue entre tú y yo,

¿Porque te olvidaste de mí?

Te olvidaste de mí y debería ser yo la que me ría de ti  
La que no extrañe tu amor y poder sonreír  
Te olvidaste de mí  
¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
Me olvidaste, hay mi vida me haces daño con tu partida  
Me olvidaste, hay cariño porque lloro igual que un niño  
Estoy sola otra vez ya veré como hacer solo sé que  
te olvidaste de mí…..  
Y aquí me vuelvo a jurar que nunca te llegue a amar  
¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
Quisiera ser esta vez la que se ría de ti  
¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
Pero yo sé que es así que nunca te olvidare  
Y aunque te rías de mí tus besos no alejare  
Quisiera ser como tú, borrarte ya de una vez  
¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
Me olvidaste, hay mi vida me haces daño con tu partida  
Me olvidaste, hay cariño porque lloro igual que un niño  
Estoy sola otra vez ya veré como hacer solo sé que te  
olvidaste de mí…..  
Neji:  
(((Oye niña como crees que yo te he olvidado si día  
tarde y noche siempre estuve a tu lado niña no te  
acuerdas del tiempo pasado no quieras seguir rumores  
tan mal intencionados pero nunca, nunca olvides que  
a ti siempre te he amado))))

Tenten:

Pero yo sé que es así que nunca te olvidare  
Y aunque te rías de mí tus besos no alejare  
Quisiera ser como tú, borrarte ya de una vez  
¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
Me olvidaste, hay mi vida me haces daño con tu partida  
Me olvidaste, hay cariño porque lloro igual que un niño  
Estoy sola otra vez ya veré como hacer solo sé que  
te olvidaste de mí…..  
Me olvidaste, te olvidaste de mí.

- Eso fue muy bueno, me gusto, ustedes se quedaran como los principales, y ya sabré como acomodar a los demás, bien pueden retirarse- dijo Tsunade.

-Hai, directora- dijeron todos al unísono.


	5. Cap 5 : que siento por el, que siento po

5.- Cap. 5: que siento por El que siento por Ella.  
Bien, ya era fin de semana y nuestras estrellas planeaban hacer una gran fiesta, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Uchiha, pero primero tenían que pedir permiso a sus padres pero para eso la que tuvo que sufrir fue Tenten, por que como era la Nena de su padre no le negaría nada, y lo que ocurrió fue.  
- ¿Que ocurre Tenten? – pregunto su padre, la castaña se moría de los nervios su padre siempre infundía temor al que lo viese a los ojos. Y la castaña no era la excepción.  
Uchiha Fugaku, la cabeza de la familia Uchiha, era un Hombre de personalidad seria e impotente, con los cabellos de color oscuro, y sus ojos eran de color negro.  
- Bueno padre mis hermanos y, yo quisiéramos hacer, una fiesta este sábado aquí en la casa,- la castaña trago duro y continuo llena de nervios- y pues nos gustaría saber si tú nos das tu permiso- la castaña estaba más tensa que cuando empezó a hablar, su padre le infundía mucho temor.  
- "De acuerdo" – dijo su padre la castaña se sorprendió en sobremanera su padre les había dado permiso para organizar una fiesta – pero con una condición- dijo su padre la castaña se tensó de nuevo pero a un a si hablo.  
- Cual condición padre- dijo la castaña con algo de miedo de seguro, la condición no le iba a gustar para nada.  
- Tú y tus hermanos limpiaran toda la casa…- dijo su padre y luego termino- solos, ninguna de las maid, se encontrara en casa les daré el día libre, lo toman o lo dejan- su padre termino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Tenten miro a sus hermanos sus hermanos movieron la cabeza en afirmación, y la castaña le dijo a su padre.  
- Aceptamos – lo dijo con una gran y dulce sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo espero y cumplan con eso de lo contrario estarán castigados, 4 meses completos,- miro a sus hijos y prosiguió- están de acuerdo con eso – termino de decir el señor, con la mirada más fría que podía tener.  
- Hai, padre – dijeron los tres a coro.  
Y así lo jóvenes se dedicaron a mandar invitaciones a todos sus conocidos, amigos a los cuales no veían desde que se fueron a Inglaterra, y sus ahora nuevos amigos.  
Ya estaban legando los invitados, cabe decir que la fiesta era de trajes de baño, antes de que llegaran los invitados, los hermanos Uchiha ya se encontraban listos, Itachi lucia sus bermudas hasta las rodillas con su bien formado torso se veía tan guapo, sus bermudas eran de color café, con naranja, Sasuke, vestía unas bermudas de color azul eléctrico con blanco, su torso descubierto y claro está en decir que se veía muy lindo, luego tenemos a la princesa, Tenten lucía un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas en color negro con bordados en rosa, la parte de arriba se amarraba atrás del cuello en la parte de atrás de su bikini decía "kisses" en letra grande y de color rosa su cabello lo llevaba suelto su traje de baño era muy provocador y dejaba bien en claro que tenía muchos atributos primero llegaron los hermanos Inuzuka, luego llegaron los hermanos Nara, luego los hermanos Sabaku no, luego los hermanos Hyuga, después los hermanos Uzumaki.  
Después empezaron a llegar muchos amigos de su infancia.  
Tenten se encontraba platicando con un viejo amigo el cual se llamaba Li Shaoran él era muy guapo de tés blanca, cabello castaño sus ojos eran de color café pero no eran muy expresivos, Neji la vio platicando tan tranquilamente que sintió una punzada en su pecho.  
(Pensamientos de Neji)  
- Pero qué demonios es este dolor que siento en el pecho, porque se está riendo tan amenamente, con ese chico acaso celoso de ese tonto, no yo no puedo estar celoso tengo que investigar qué es lo que siento por ella exactamente la verdad creo que estoy confundido pero debo de saber que es ese tonto de ella para eso tengo que preguntarle a Ino no me queda de otra ella la conoce mejor que nadie ella sabrá decirme.  
(Fin pensamientos de Neji)  
Neji camino hacia donde se encontraba Ino, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le hablo.  
- Ino puedes venir, necesito hablar contigo en privado es un asunto de suma importancia- dijo Neji, con un tono enojado, y a la rubia se le hizo raro pues el no solía decir más de dos palabras sin su Hmp, y eso era muy extraño.  
- Dime Neji que es lo que necesitas – le dijo la rubia oji zafiro.  
- Hmp… quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo con un deje de impaciencia y enojo.  
- Si dime que es lo que necesitas – dijo la rubia con un deje de confusión.  
- Hmp… me gustaría saber quién es ese con, el que está platicando Tenten – dijo ya el muchacho.  
- "Neji" – dijo la rubia muy sorprendida y después hablo – dime tu estas celoso – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.  
- Hmp… solo quiero saber a sí que habla ya – dijo el castaño, ya enojado.  
- Bueno él es un amigo de Tenten y mío lo conocimos en el jardín de niños – dijo la rubia y después volvió a hablar – su nombre es Shaoran– dijo la rubia.  
Li Shaoran un gran amigo de Uchiha Tenten y Uzumaki Ino.  
Neji voltio a ver dónde se encontraba Tenten, y vio como era que ella se iba a caer pero Shaoran la alcanzo a agarrar por la cintura y la levanto, Neji estaba muy celoso pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Después de que Neji se sintiera celoso, e Ino se burlara de él, nos dedicamos a ver qué es lo que hacen, un vago problemático, y una rubia problemática según él.  
Narra Temari:  
- Ahí estoy yo, tratando de divertirme y relajarme un rato en la piscina de la casa de una de mis mejores amigas, cuando llega ese maldito vago, a molestar, ¡kyyyaaa! Es que por que tiene que ser tan Lindo, ay no ya me estoy volviendo loca no puedo creer que esa cosa se me haga lindo, ¡hay!, pero de verdad es muy guapo, ¡kyyyaaa! Y muy musculoso que hermoso ser.  
Fin narración de Temari.  
- ¡problemática!, que haces aquí – dijo el vago favorito, a la rubia, la cual no estaba para nada feliz por la actitud del castaño a lo que respondió, muy molesta.  
-pues trataba de relajarme y ahora ya no podré porque ya me vas a molestar, con tu problemática vida – dijo la joven no es que él le cayera mal si no que siempre que estaba el con ella él le decía cosas como ¡la vida es problemática! ¡Mujer no seas problemática! Y muchas cosas más.  
-No digas tonterías mujer, bueno yo quiero decirte- trataba de decir el muchacho del cual se apodero un gran sonrojó al ver que había hecho que la rubia lo viera con cierto interés.  
-bien, te escucho Shikamaru – dijo la rubia en un tono dulce.  
El castaño tomo valor y aire para poder decir lo que iba a decir.  
-Temari te gustaría, ser mí no… ¡novia! dicho esto el castaño sintió como fue que alguien lo abrazaba, cuando vio quien lo abrazaba escucho unas lindas palabras.  
- claro que me gustaría ser tu novia Shika te tardaste mucho lo sabias- dicho esto la rubia le planto un beso el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

Algo alejadas de ahí se podían ver 5 niñas las cuales no se perdían ni un momento de lo que pasaba con su amiga Temari, una rubia, una peli rosa, dos castañas, y una peli azul, la verdad es que ellas habían planeado todo especialmente para la rubia, y claro está que la mayor parte del plan había salido de una castaña y una peli rosa, claro está que esos hermosos seres eran Uchiha Tenten y Nara Sakura.  
"flash back"  
-que es lo que, necesitas Shikamaru – hablo Tenten, la cual supo de inmediato que necesitaba algo y para la cara que traía debía de ser muy importante.  
- Bueno quería saber, como le hago para decirle a Temari, que si quiere ser mi novia sin desmayarme o hacer alguna tontería – termino de decir el castaño, a lo que Tenten y su hermana sonrieron.  
-deja que las doctoras corazón te digan que es lo que tienes que hacer – dijeron con complicidad, y después se acercaron las demás junto con sus amigos los cuales las miraban raro a todas, Gaara estaba enojado y lo que le dijo a Shikamaru fue.  
- si le haces daño a mi hermana estarás muerto – Matsuri como la gran novia que es lo calmo con una caricia.  
"Fin flash back"  
- gran trabajo he chicas debayyo – dijo un rubio con una gran sonrisa.  
- si las doctoras corazón aquí presentes- dijo Matsuri apuntando a sus amigas, ósea Tenten y Sakura, sonrió y continuo hablando- le dijeron todo lo relacionado con el amor- término diciendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 


	6. Cap 6 que haces tu aqui

6.- Cap. 6: ¡qué haces tú aquí!  
Bien era lunes uno de los días más detestados de nuestros queridos protagonistas, los hermanos Uchiha se estaban alistando para ir a la escuela.  
En una hermosa habitación se podía ver a una hermosa niña arreglando su cabello tenía que ir a la escuela, pero ella no sabía de la jugada que el destino le deparaba.  
_***** En la escuela *****_  
-oigan no creen que ya se están tardando demasiado – dijo una rubia de ojos azul zafiro.  
- si ellos nunca llegan tarde – esta vez hablo una castaña de ojos color negro como la noche la cual estaba tomada de la mano de su novio.  
- miren ahí vienen ¡dettebayo! – dijo el rubio numero 1º cabeza hueca, con una gran sonrisa.  
Y en eso se pudo ver dos chicos que corrían a máxima velocidad, uno de ellos era Sasuke y la otra era Tenten, llegaron algo agitados hasta que pudieron hablar Tenten dijo.  
- lamentamos la tardanza, pero decidimos venirnos caminando, y las locas Fans de Sasuke, nos venían persiguiendo- dijo la oji chocolate, cuándo por fin pudo hablar.  
-No importa – dijo una peli rosa, con una linda sonrisa ante este acto, Sasuke sintió un choque eléctrico al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica.  
- bueno entremos al salón- dijo la peli azul a lo que todos inclinaron la cabeza en modo afirmativo.  
_***** En el salón *****_  
Ya había llegado el profesor de matemáticas, Azuma-sensei.  
-buenos días muchachos – dijo el sensei con una gran sonrisa.  
-buenos días sensei – respondieron todos.  
- Bueno chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante – dijo y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar – bueno pasa y preséntate por favor – dijo el sensei dejando ver a un chico alto de Tés pálida, cabello corto de color negro y ojos del mismo color.

-soy Chikamatsu Sai – ante esto Tenten, voltio a verlo bruscamente, Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando Sai los vio sintió un gran dolor en su corazón pues cuando él se había enterado de lo que a Tenten le había pasado, prometió no hacerle daño, pero de que le sirvió si de todos modos le hizo un daño peor.  
-bien Sai, siéntate en la última fila aun lado del joven Daidoji – dijo el sensei a lo que este le hizo caso sin embargo fueron a decirle al sensei que había reunión y que lo necesitaban.  
-bueno muchachos, tengo que irme no hagan mucho desorden – dijo el sensei para así poder salir Sai aprovecho esto y se acercó a Tenten.  
-que es lo que quieres Sai – dijo Tenten con una frialdad nunca antes vista o escuchada en su tono de voz ante esto el salón quedo en absoluto silencio, todos miraban a Tenten y a Sai.  
-quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en Inglaterra- respondió este con un tono seco y compasivo.  
-Tú y Yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo la castaña mientras que a Naruto y Neji trataban de calmar a Sasuke.  
-claro que tenemos algo de qué hablar, debemos hablar acerca de nosotros – dijo con un tono de voz bajo, y triste.  
-nosotros, ya no hay un nosotros tú te encargaste de que eso jamás volviera a existir – dijo la castaña al borde del llanto.  
-Tenten, por favor yo no quise hacerte daño, tu tuviste la culpa- dijo ya enojado.  
-ahora tienes las agallas de decir que lo que paso fue mi culpa, discúlpame Sai, dime desde cuando es mi culpa desmayarme y que alguien me tenga que llevar en brazos a la enfermería, solo, porque nadie sabía dónde estaba mi novio, y donde estabas a si era más importante tu "amiga" que tu propia novia –dijo Tenten, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amiga".  
-Tenten, por favor no hagas esto más difícil – dijo el azabache con ganas de llorar pues bien sabía que lo que Tenten decía era verdad.  
-lo siento pero no soy tan Baka como tu creías- dicho esto Tenten salió corriendo del salón.  
Ino la iba a seguir pero Sasuke le impidió el paso, todos los presentes en el salón tenían miedo al ver cómo, era que estaba Sasuke.  
-hmp maldito como te atreves a venir aquí y decir que la culpa fue de mi hermana, Sai, te lo advertí, me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día – dijo Sasuke, el cual estaba verdaderamente enojado, y muy adolorido al ver a su hermanita en ese estado.  
- no te tengo miedo Uchiha – respondió Sai en un tono retador.  
- deberías de tenerme miedo Chikamatsu – dicho esto Sasuke se retiró del salón yendo por el lugar por el cual su hermana se había ido.  
Tenten no volvió a clases Sasuke les dijo a los profesores que se había sentido mal y había tenido que regresar a su casa, todos se encontraban mal nunca creyeron ver a Tenten en ese estado, Ino era la que se encontraba más mal, pues no podía creer que a su mejor amiga la hayan lastimado de nuevo y ella no podía hacer nada se sentía impotente ante esto.  
Ya a la salida Ino le pidió a Sasuke una explicación.  
-hmp, Tenten y Yo no les dijimos toda la verdad, ella no quería que sintieran lastima, por lo que paso- dijo el azabache, serio como de costumbre.  
-Sasuke, nos podrías contar la verdadera historia – dijo la rubia de ojos azul zafiro, con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-hmp, no- dijo como si nada pasara.  
-por qué no- respondió Ino con sus ojos aun llorosos.  
-hmp ve y tú pregúntaselo personalmente- dicho esto el joven se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.  
-"porque, no me quieres decir" – dijo la rubia más bien le grito.  
- hmp, no soy nadie para contarlo – y siguió caminando.  
Ino dijo que tenían que ir y hablar con Tenten, ya en la tarde todos se juntaron en la Mansión Uzumaki, para ir a la mansión Uchiha y preguntarle varias cosas a Tenten. 


End file.
